


Match Made in Heaven

by Little_red_2000



Series: Reds 25 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dating, Derek falls, First Meetings, Fluff, For and On Stiles, Icy mishaps, M/M, Meet-Cute, Snow and Ice, The Author Regrets Nothing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: Stiles is doing a little Christmas shopping when he catches a date, literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a 25 days of Christmas thing that I hope I'll be able to stick to and not completely buff up like I do everything else. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love and appreciated.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3

Stiles loves everything about the winter months, from the cold to the holidays that fall throughout them, all the best holidays fall in the winter and that makes winter even more perfect in his eyes. Living in northern California the winters are always cold, like super cold and the summers are always hot, beyond hot, so when winter does come he savors it and dreads when it will end.

 

The only downside about a northern winter is the ice. It’s everywhere. Stiles has had his fair share of landing on his ass due to ice in inconspicuous places. It’s like a ghost that sneaks up and strikes at the most unexpected times.

 

A few of the places he’s fell include the door at a grocery store, in the middle of the street walking across a crosswalk and in the sand on a play ground. All places with lots of people around and all places where he figured he’d be safe from the icy danger.

 

It’s like ice is designed to make him look like an idiot in public places. It’s not funny when you’re the one falling but everyone else seems to think it’s hilarious.

 

He’s on his way to the mall to find some Christmas present for his dad, Scott and Melissa, he still has a lot of time to get their presents seeing as it’s only December first but he wants to get a head start and at least scout out some of the presents he wants to get them.

 

Thanksgiving had been fun, it was just the four of them, like it has been since he was ten and his mom passed and Mr. McCall left. Being on the just side of twenty two he’s experienced in the four people holidays by now but he still can’t help the twinge in his chest every time he thinks of his mom and how much she loved the holidays.

 

He’s standing at a stop light, he’s had to walk since his jeep gave out on him two days ago, Roscoe is in the shop for repairs, apparently the jeep isn’t built for ice either. He’s standing there and there are people all around him, bundled up just as tight as he is from the cold, waiting on the light just the same.

 

The light turns green and people start walking and before he knows it he sees the guy in front of him start falling and it’s like the world starts moving in slow motion and then he has his arms full of firm, strong, muscle.

 

They stay like that for what feels like hours but is probably no more than some seconds. Looking down at the hulking muscle man in his arms his brain kind of short circuits.

 

He’s gorgeous.

 

Judging by the pink blush, barely visible through thick finely trimmed stubble, creeping up the man's cheeks, Stiles has a feeling that he may of said that out loud.

 

“Thanks,” the stranger says, ducking his head shyly, making him look like a cute puppy.

 

Stiles is screwed, he hasn’t even learned the stranger's name yet and he’s in love.

 

“You can put me down now,” The stranger speaks up and Stiles realizes that he is still holding the stranger in his arms.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Stiles blushes, righting the stranger on his feet.

 

“Thank you, that would’ve been a nasty fall,” Stranger says, the tips of his ears going pink like his cheeks and Stiles kinda wants to bite them.

 

Yep screwed.

 

“No problem, I’ve had my fair share of ice falls, only wish I’d had someone to catch me,” Stiles answers, blushing himself at his admission.

 

Stranger stands there quietly for a minute, sparing Stiles glances of his beautiful, multi-colored, eyes every few seconds before asking,

 

“Can I buy you a coffee for saving me?”

 

“YES!” Stiles answers probably too loud and eager before taming his voice and saying again, “Yeah, I’d like that,” Much calmer this time.

 

“I’m Derek,” The Stranger ~Derek~ says, extending his hand.

 

“Stiles,” He responds, shaking the hand.

 

They make their way to the coffee shop making small talk about the weather till they’re inside the warm confines of the coffee shop, blasted with the heavenly smell of coffee and pastries as soon as they’d opened the door.

 

They order their coffee, Derek insisting to pay, even though Stiles had offered, saying that he owed him for saving his life. Stiles had replied saying that he hadn’t saved his life, just his head, and dignity.

 

They make their way to a table and sit down and Derek’s opening line is…

 

“I’ve been looking for a Batman stocking all day, like a little treat for myself for getting everyone’s gifts early but I can’t seem to find one.”

 

Stiles is just left speechless.

 

“Sorry that was really nerdy,” Derek says, ducking his head and taking a sip of his ~still very hot~ coffee and burning his tongue, making him blush. Derek looks thoroughly embarrassed and freaking adorable.

 

“Marry me,” Stiles blurts out without thinking, causing Derek to choke on the now warm coffee in his mouth, “Sorry, I mean, I love batman too, and uh, you’re really adorable.” Stiles is now the one who’s blushing profusely.

 

“ You just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight can you?” Derek asks, smiling wide and breath-taking, making Stiles’ heart stop in his chest.

 

“I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain,” Stiles answers, grin spreading across his face growing wider as Derek’s eyes get big.

 

“Laugh it up, fuzzball,” Derek answers, them both bursting out in laughter together.

 

Derek likes batman and Star wars and he’s wearing quite possibly the cutest ugly Christmas sweater ever and it’s still the beginning of December, Stiles actually means to blurt out “marry me,” this time.

  
Derek’s resounding “maybe,” has Stiles’s heart flipping even more.


End file.
